Familiar No Juubi - A new arrival
by nevnev123456
Summary: When one battle ends, another begins. When one piece of time is destructed, so shall another. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze knows this all to well... after all, he know is subject to the same concept. Back in time, Naruto will do what he dose best, make stupid promises and gain the wrong attention while doing so.
1. Chapter 1

**When one battle ends, another begins. When one piece of time is destructed, so shall another. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze knows this all to well... after all, he know is subject to the same concept. Back in time, Naruto will do what he dose best, make stupid promises and gain the wrong attention while doing so.**

**Naruto- **

**Alternate**** time **

Fist clash against fist, fire against water, wind against lightning, elements were thrown around like mere play toys as two power houses fought it out in one final battle.

Friend against friend, brothers in all but blood, this is what the two represented as the fought their bloody battle, mother Nature's land being destroyed by their acts of violence. The fight obliviously involved two very powerful shinobi, their powers were far beyond the reach of any normal shinobi... The two fighters age was shocking seeing as they threw technique after technique without even showing the slightest bit of exhaustion.

The boys names: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha.

Uzumaki Naruto : The Show off, Number One Unpredictable, Noisy Ninja. The Yogen no Ko, Saviour of the World. He was the "Konohagakure no Eiyu" as well the "Child of the Prophecy". However, even with all these honourable titles, Naruto had one hell of a childhood.

Born to the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kurama's second jinchuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto was the first of Asura's reincarnations to be born into the era of relative peace. Naruto was named after the protagonist of Jiraiya of the Sannin's first book, thereby making the Sannin his godfather.

Prior to his birth, his parents and the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, feared that the stress of giving birth would compromise the seal which kept the Kyuubi contained within Kushina. As a precaution, Kushina was taken to a top-secret location outside the village with Biwako Sarutobi and Taji as her midwives, guarded by Anbu and Minato to keep the seal in place. Through unknown means, an masked ninja who intended to take the fox for his own evil ends uncovered their plans. After killing the midwives and Anbu, the masked man took the newborn Naruto hostage as a means of seperating Minato from Kushina in order to release Kurama.

Minato quickly sprung into action, however, by the time he secured Naruto at a safer location, the masked man had succeeded in releasing Kurama and used it to devastate Konoha. Minato managed to save Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the village.

After having severed the masked ninja's control over the tailed beast, Minato realized the only way to stop Kurama was to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday have need of the fox's power to defeat the masked ninja when he returned. However, Kurama's chakra was too immense for the seal to hold, and thus Minato was forced to sacrifice his soul in order to first weaken the fox by splitting its Yin and Yang chakra amongst himself and his son before succumbing to his wounds alongside Kushina after taking a fatal blow from the fox meant for their son.

Suddenly orphaned, Naruto was left to grow up knowing nothing of his parents, receiving only his mother's last name as Hiruzen believed it was best that nobody knew that he was related to the Fourth Hokage.

Despite Minato's dying wish to see his son heralded as a hero, only the Third Hokage and a small number of the villagers could put their pain of loss aside and honour this request. The majority of Konoha, consumed with bitterness over the lives lost and destruction in the wake of Kurama's attack, resented Naruto for it, unable to separate the beast from the boy, and with some even seeing him as the fox itself. In the interest of protecting Naruto and in the hope that the younger generations would not emulate this position, Hiruzen passed a decree of secrecy that strictly prohibited the adults from divulging Naruto's status as a jinchūriki. This policy was not entirely effective, as many of the Naruto's peers followed their parent's example and shunned social isolation would cause Naruto to develop a need to be acknowledged through mischief.

The blonde grew from nothing into a large something, not even knowing it half the time, his powers were extraordinary. Even now, he showed sighs of having huge power and chakra.

Sasuke Uchina however was Naruto's complete counterpart, Sasuke is the second and youngest son of the Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head: Fugaku Uchiha, and his wife Mikoto and the first of Indra's reincarnations to be born into the era of relative peace. Mikoto named him after the father of the Third Hokage in hopes that he would grow up to be a great ninja like his name's sake.

During his early childhood, Sasuke greatly admired his older brother Itachi, wanting to be more like him. Even though would often be too busy to hang out with Sasuke, would enjoy what little quality time they could together. In the anime, they even made a game collecting paw prints of cats together. Sasuke also shared a similar closeness to Shisui Uchiha.

Despite his love for Itachi, Sasuke constantly lived in his older sibling's shadow, who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the Uchiha as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi, thereby neglecting Sasuke.

Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja and spending time playing with him when even their father did not. Even in the Academy, Sasuke was still unable to escape Itachi's shadow. Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father beyond comparing his success to his older brother. Itachi acknowledged the rivalry Sasuke felt telling him: "We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together."

When Sasuke was at age 7, the relationship between Itachi and his father deteriorated after Itachi was questioned by other members of the Uchiha clan regarding the apparent suicide of his best friend, Shisui. As Itachi's behaviour became increasingly bizarre, Sasuke's father began spending more time with Sasuke, and began teaching him the Great Fireball Technique, a common family technique seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha clan.

When Sasuke first tried to perform the technique, he only produced a small flame and after that, some smoke. His father said that Itachi was able to do it on his first try at Sasuke's age, which disappointed him. Later, with one week of training, Sasuke performed the technique in front of his father, proving himself a prodigy as well in his own right and finally receiving his father's individual recognition rather than comparison to Itachi. Sasuke's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back.

Following this, Sasuke also received a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps any further, surprising him as before, he was told to be like him; and his father showing he was proud of Sasuke for the first time the same way as he used to with Itachi.

At some point in the past, Sasuke joined Itachi on a mission to catch a wild boar. Sasuke was wielding a bow and was told by Itachi not to hit any vital points. However, Sasuke missed the boar completely. Eventually they defeated the boar and Sasuke apologized for his bad aiming, Itachi responded by telling him that he needed to train more.

On one fateful night, Itachi slew every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke, saying that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me.

That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told him that "to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan," he "had to kill the person he was closest to", and that "when we battle, we should have the same eyes".

Sasuke thought he had fainted after this, but later remembered that he had managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursued Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he used knives to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi was seen shedding a tear as he was picking up the forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to.

But even though the two had gone through so much together, they continued to fight.

"Fire Release #: Great Flame Flower" Sauke roared out as he pre-formed the 21 hand sighs in mere seconds before jumping up into the air and shooting three giant bullets of fire that came down like giant meteors.

Naruto,seeing this, the blonde formed a "Water Release : Tearing Torrent" in one hand and a "Wind Release : Rasengan", which instantly started to swallow up the first techique, in the other. In a flash, Naruto invoked it creating a highly condense wind/water wall that effectively extinguish the fire and blocked any sneaky placed shirukens and Kunias.

Using the steam from the collocation of the attack to his advantage, Sasuke laughed a "Fire Style : Grand Fireball technique" at the blonde. Naruto re-acted just as quick as he formed his Yang/tailed beast cloak and block it with a chakra claw.

However the only served as a mere distraction, Sasuke used his chakra induced speed to get behind the blonde sage in a instate where he stabbed towards Naruto with a chidori, only for the Yang user to stop it with his "Creation of all things" ball technique.

The black haired teen frowned in annoyance as he was forced to jump backwards from Naruto, trying to minimize the damage he could of sustained, and quickly brought his susanoo to life.

Just in time to, not a second later Naruto launched three of his balls of Yang at the teen, creating a large cloud of dust.

A dark figure soon emerged from the cloud showing itself to be Sasuke in his susanoo technique flying towards the now kyuubi sized chakra covered Naruto.

The two titans clashed, earth exploding from the sheer force of the two, in a struggle of dominoes. Tail met sword, heads smashed together like rams, both trying to over power the other. It wasn't long before the two finally had enough and shot forwards with one punch, a single punch that caused the very water to rise like a huge wave around them.

A large "slam" filled the area as the two connected, fist locking as did the eyes, both glaring at each other in anger. Memories of their haunted childhood came to mind as the continued to struggle for a lee way.

Another memory popped up as chakra arm clashed with susanoo sword. It was that of their first fight where Sasuke had preached to Naruto. "You've been alone from the start! It's connections that make life so painful, you'll never understand!" he had said back then, but Naruto knew how it felt now, the blonde had lost multiply people close to him, Jiraiya, old man Hokage, Neji, Ryzetsu, he had even lost Hinata at one point in time.

The two roared as the lashed out with another sweep, this time a tail clashing against a sword, more memories came to the two in sinc. "Wow is that all you got?" Naruto shouted out to Sasuke as he and his opponent finally came to a halt.

"You'll die if you keep on slacking like that." Sasuke replied in a died tone, a glare of emotionless planted on his face as he looked towards the blonde.

A glare of fire dimmed Naruto's face as he looked towards the Uchiha. "There's no way I'm letting you kill me." A frown loosened ever so slightly as he finished the statement. "You going in with the whole lone wolf act again..."

Sasuke merely glared down at Naruto as he readied his most prized technique.

The Chidori.

A deep growl escaped Naruto's throat as he readied up his a "Sage Art : Tailed Beast Rasengan" and with that in hand Naruto shouted "I'll never let my best from GO!" in anger before shooting the resengan against the chidori.

* * *

><p>The year was 0823 AC and the world had just came to one major stop. A slight breeze ratled the leaves yet there was no movement, the faint sound of children giggling as they played was heard everywhere, yet no kids were in sight.<p>

Time just stopped freezing everything, and everyone, in a locked format.

All except one.

"Damn it!"

A bellow cry of thoughts swarmed the mind of a single shinobi, his mind void of anything but the idea that put him in this mess. It was the same kind of mess that people thought when they see the mess of an after party.

However this man was not waking up to a mess, he was waking to a whole new world, literately.

17 year old, Naruto Uzumaki was not having the best of days, the previous fight he and Sasuke had done ended up in him being flung across space and time.

He was really, really, regretting the decision of using Space time justu in that unstable charka field.

Looked around, the powerhouse Ninja tried to figure out just where the hell he had gotten himself, he really shouldn't of preformed that seal, it was a work in progress, it was created to send his subconscious back in time by using space/time aspects, like his father's legendary flying thunder god.

He had only recently mastered that seal formula, there was no way of telling just where his seal had sent him, it may have even sent him into an alternative dimension, like Kguya's technique.

...

Now that was a scary thought.

Taking about the rabbit princess, the fight that happened between them had been one of legends, it had lasted a whole day, his 17th birthday to be exact. It soon dawned on him that he had sadly ended that fight with Sasuke without Kurama, his closest companion.

Sighing, the teen began to think of his predicament.

He was in an unknown time and place, with no clue as to how to get back. He could blend with citizen with dirty, damp and different clothes however he had no idea what language these people spoke, or if the people even looked like him.

Great, he was screwed, just great.

With an irritated sigh, Naruto looked down. His clothes, that consisted black flame designed cloak that covered his shinobi uniform, was completely drenched. Unique to the jonin of his home, Naruto's clothes consisted of black shinobi combat pants and a black shinobi long sleeved combat shirt, however instead of being wet, it was, however, covered in dirt.

Sighing, Naruto looked down at a puddle of water, that was created by his cloak, to check if his appearance had been changed.

...

Luckily enough, he was greeted by the same reflection he was use to. The same face that had lost all it's baby fat, same light red hair, much like his mother's... Wait a minuet, red-head.

Blue eyes widened in shock as he grabbed a hand full of his now long, waist length, red hair. How? Why? Naruto was sure it was blonde when he fought against Sasuke, maybe a side effect with the jutsu. Looking down the new red head soon found out some more shocking facts.

Gone with the whisker marks that marked him as a Jinchuriki, his once sky blue eyes were now a mix between wine red and sky blue, his left eye was blue still but his right was a ruby red.

It was hard enough getting use to this face, he did not need another change.

No more blue eyes, instead replaced by wine red. No baby fat left, it had all but faded away. Everything that once marked him as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze faded away to the point that he was nearly unrecognizable to himself.

After about a minute of staring at himself, Naruto closed his eyes with a sigh. The red-had slowly started to gather natural chakra, or whatever this planet had for self-sustaining power.

As the power drew into him, Naruto noticed several things off about the world's power, first being the fact that it was less dense of that on the element nations and it also had a quicker flow to it, meaning it entered Naruto faster than the one at home.

It only took 30 seconds of him sitting completely still for his eye lids gained an light orange eye-shadow, signaling his change into sage mode, and soon enough his eyes opened to show a pair of orange toad like eyes with bars like irises.

Orange eyed sage scanned the area around him, taking in the details of the area around, however his eyes noticed several different life forces, which were strangely similar to people with Kekkei genkai, were moving the surrounding area.

As a sage, Naruto knew the differences of human and animal aura's, so as he continued to scan the area. He was soon over come by shocked however when he found that there were some people who had very strong spiritual power that overwhelmed their physical powers, much like a summon.

This meant that they couldn't do Justus, as they needed to have an equal amount of both physical and spiritual to mold chakra. He didn't know what he would call this new form of energy, and so he left it to contemplate later.

Of course this was a shock to him, he had never once seen anything like it, not in all his years of traveling the nations with Jiraya.

Shaking his head to get ride of the depressing thought, the blond opted to look at the area for himself. Still in sage mode, Naruto rose to his feet, brushed himself off as he did so, before pushing nature energy and reitsu (spiritual energy) into his back at the same time.

Like magic, a pair of long, white, golden feathered wings, much like an angel's, materialized and unfurled from the blond's back. They were smooth, soft to the touch, and radiated a bright light.

The power itself wasn't that special, he simply used wind chakra mixed with some Natrual chakra and a quick transformation jutsu and poof, wings that allowed him flight.

With one powerful flap of his wings, he shot up like a rocket in to the sky, floating on the air currents he paused to look around the area. Looking down, not paying attention, he drifted with the wind, only to be interrupted as a creature flew head first into him.

"What the hell did I just hit?" thought Naruto, as he raised his hand to rub the sore spot on his forehead, whilst he continued plummet 70 feet to the ground.

As if Kami was playing some form of a practical joke, he just happened to look down just as he hit concrete.

Ouch...

"Today's sucks so much!" thought the winged sage as he held onto his hurting face. Tears fell from his eyes as he snapped his noise back into place. However, when he tried to stand, he felt a large on his back, not enough to keep him down though.

As soon as he was on his feat, Naruto turned to see just what had hit him only to be met with a very strange sight.

The first thing he took notice of was the two long blue wings that connected to the thing's upper back. The fact that it had four strong legs struck seconds latter as he looked at the thing infront of him. Three long claws adorned the tips of the end of it paws. Behind the monster was a long sinuous tail, which was dark blue like the rest of the beast; and to finish it all off was the design of its face.

Dark green eyes with black scaler, examined him in return. Its mouth which was currently open sported three rows of razor sharp large teeth. It's body was four times larger than his own, a very startling, somewhat intimidating sight.(3)

"What the hell!" screamed Naruto in his shock as he recovered from what had happened moments ago. The blond jumped backwards when he saw just how close the thing's teeth was to his face.

The teen took acouple of seconds to calm himself, pushing the big beast away from his face, allowing him to get a better look at it, and not a blurred picture, before letting out a calm sigh.

As the teen looked at the massive beast, he could hear the faint mumbling of female voice. "Watch where you going!"

Naruto eyed the massive being for a few moments, taking in its stance and energy signature, before letting out another sigh. "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention as to where I was going." Naruto chuckled nervously as he slowly cleared his system of fear. Cracked his back, Naruto let his chakra technique dissipate, his wings seeming to disappear in motes of light and white, golden feathers.

The dragon head snapped so fast towards him that Naruto could of sworn that she had broken her neck.

For the sage it was fine for him to understand animals, no matter what species, but for the dragon it was a different story, never before in her long life had a human understood her. It was miracle that it was happening. Her shocked state was slapped off her face when a light brushing of feathers scrapped across her face.

Looking to the side, she noticed that the human, or whatever he was, was now sprouting a new set of wings and was crouched down low, as if he was about to take off.

"STOP" she demanded of him in a worried tone, thinking that the red-head would leave before she got her answer, it was her first time meeting a human whom could speak to her afterall, and she wasn't about to let him go so easily.

Naruto, who was getting ready to launch off again, turned towards the dragon with an arched brow. His understanding of what the dragon was so upset about was void, nothing really made sense as to why she would be so worried.

Shaking his head, Naruto tried to think of something to start off a conversation, snapped his fingers in frustration as he did so.

Letting out a sigh, the young adult turned towards the mythical beast that looked, strangely enough, like a small version of a dragon."Yes, what is it? Err… sorry I don't know who, or what, you are. "Naruto said before letting out a nervous laugh.

Seeing that the beast had yet to say anything back in a minuet, Naruto started off the conversation. "My name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but my friends call me Naruto, nice to meet you" the blond said in a happy, and welcoming, tone as he reached out for a handshake, only to retract it back when he released the blue creature hadn't any hands.

The dragon looked at him in confusion, if he had to guess, she picked up on the fact that he didn't have a common sounding name. "My name is Sylphid, it's nice to meet you Naruto-San." The dragon bowed its head slightly. "Please excuse me but I have a question." Naruto raised an eyebrow in wonder before nodding in agreement "I would like to know how you understand me? I mean, most humans don't normally see me, and the ones that do, well they don't understand me at all." the female dragon asked in a polite tone looking straight at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Really now?" I thought the people's energy here was a bit strange, but I didn't know that they couldn't understand what animals say, that must suck really bad." spoke Naruto in a shocked, but amused, tone as he keep his one red eye locked with the dragon, his blue eye hidden behind his hair.

"Oh yeah it sucks, especially to the ones who've yet to become someone's familiar." She said in a down cast voice getting a nod of agreement from Naruto, he knew what it felt to, be ignored by everyone for being a jinchuriki and what not. "Normally people don't understand me, so it's nice to talk to someone once in a while." she said happily but soon a scowl made it way to its face.

Naruto snapped out of memory lane when a he notice an awkward silence had fallen upon them. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! What kind of summon are you?" Naruto asked the rather large and intimidating animal that towered over him, trying to get rid of silence.

"I don't know what a summon is, I'm what's known as a familiar. We are summoned by human nobles to become their partners." she replied sagely with a blank look in her eyes.

"I'm a dragon; a type of legendary beast, and because of how powerful we are, we used to get summoned a lot, which resulted in many of my kind dying in the human kind's wars. Because of that, our numbers reduced rapidly, and resulted in us becoming close to extinct. So my kin and I decided that we would only allow ourselves to be summoned by the most powerful summoner's. This is why there are so few of us left in this world. Most Mages in this time don't possess the skills, or power, to summon us." Sylphid replied sadly.

After a couple minutes of silence, the large dragon noticed that Naruto had completed avoided talking about "Hey! You still haven't answered my question! How is it that you understand me?" she demanded with glare.

"Well that is," he started with a quietly and leaned into whisper, Sylphid had in return come closer to listen. "A secret" laughed Naruto. As the dragon face planted to the floor, he jumped back and let out his wings. "Well it's been nice and all, but I have places to go people to see. So see ya around!" he said smoothly as he spread out his wings and shot into the sky.

Sylphid stared at the place the man had been with a dumb founded look on her face. She quickly snapped out of her daze, and prepared to chase after him to find out want his secret. As she went to follow him, she found he was completely gone. Sylphid looked dejected but soon she flew off to go find her new human friend.

((Back with Naruto))

Naruto quickly flew to the closest roof top before henged his clothes into the style of people around him as he jumped down to a different ally way and changed his look to his old 16 year old self with longer hair. As soon as he landed, he saw the dragon he just meet fly in the opposite direction. Smiling, the teen slipped out the ally way and into the crowd of people.

Smiling, the teen peaked out from the side of the alleyway to see the local area before quickly hiding back inside.  
>His conclusion... people hated orange.<p>

Like he had guessed, the civilians of this time/world weren't dressed like the ones in his home. Instead of kimono's and ninja gear, everyone was either dressed with a skirt or trouser and had a verity of different coloured top, all except orange that was.

Frowning, the teen placed a quick invisibility genjutsu, one of the few genjutsu he could actually preform, and walked out into the street. Orange eyes scanned for the best controlled power out of the group, taking in the many different types of colours that flashed inside of some people, before the red-head rushed forwards and quickly used a technique that Anko had taught him in exchange for a 20 dango sticks and, weirdly enough, a pint of his blood.

Knowledge of this world soon flooded into Naruto's mind, answering questions left right and center.

* * *

><p>After Naruto had sorted through the large pieces of information, he quickly retreated back into the ally way, never breaking his illusion for a second. Sighing, that teen leaned against the brick wall, shock and confusion lingered in the depths of his mutuality colored eyes, he had his answers.<p>

However he didn't like what he found out.

From what he had gathered from the man's mind, this world was a complete 180 twist to his world. There had only been two wars in this world, while there had been four on his.

The power his people was known worldwide for had been swapped with magic.

Oh, and there were two moons.

Finally, and by far the worst, was...

Ramen doesn't exist in this time frame..

The teen could only cry at that last one, while the fact he was in a completely alternative world was big having no ramen was MASSIVE.

A single tear feel down the cheek of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's face, this news was that shocking.

Pulling himself together, the orange loving shinobi done a quick transformation jutsu to change his outfit to that of a common man's. Ninja shoes were swapped with a pair of black steel toe cap boat, black shinobi combat pants were swapped for a pair of black trousers, and finally, his black shinobi long sleeved combat shirt and sage cloak were switched for a simple white buttoned t-shirt and a long brown cape.

Dressed in his new gear, Naruto walked into the crowed street in a average space while trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. As he walked amongst the many people, Naruto tried to pick up on things that he did not know about all ready, like rumors on crimes, so that it could help him later on.

As the teen strolled down the path, he noticed something very odd scenes revolving around him every-time he passed a large group of people, mainly females. Whenever he would look around he would notice several girls, and some feminine looking guys, looked at him with blushes on there faces only to turn away seconds later with either a "epp" or a squeal.

For some reason though, it made the teen shiver and cringe slightly in fear.

Shaking off yet another cringe, Naruto quickly made his way towards the location he found the most useful to his current situation.

The pawn shop.

Luckily for Naruto, he had several golden blocks locked inside a scroll sealed on his persona. From the information he had acquired, the red-head found that gold was very valuable to this economy. Unlike his home town, gold didn't come large in large clumps and was quite rare.

With his new knowledge, gold sold from 1000 to 10,000 new gold coins, ranging for the amount of karats it was, and with the six 12 karat gold bars he had on him, he had a large amount of money already.

All he had to worry about was homing.

Well, he can think about that latter, because he was already at the pawn shop.

* * *

><p>After he had gotten all, but 2, of his gold block exchanged, which got him 47,000 new gold coins, Naruto left the pawn shop and headed straight for a local tavern. While the teen wasn't that smart, he knew alot of about real estate, he knew to examine a house before straight away buying a house.<p>

The teen was so lost in thought about it though, he failed to notice a female reading a spreadsheet walking right infront of him. With a "uf", they two bumped into one another.

Naruto quickly lashed out and grabbed the person who bumped into, making sure that he/she didn't hit the ground.

Looking down, Naruto's locked with the form of a cute girl with dark brown hair styled into a single thick braid which becomes thinner in the end. Purple eyes shinned like Amethyst, the female had extremely smooth skin that was pale in colour. The female was wearing a white top with buttons, revealing some of her breast cleavage, with frilly black collar with red ribbon and white puffy sleeves on the shoulder and a black corset.

The beauty also wore a red skirt that had two layers, the upper layer being dark red one and the lower layer a lighter one with a white apron covering it. Finishing off her look was a pair of brown knee-length boots.

All in all, the girl was beautiful.

Releasing that he was starring, Naruto gained a blush as he quickly helped the girl to her feet. "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya."

The female simply waved it off with a small smile. "Its fine, I wasn't watching either." The brown hair said as she picked up the basket she had been carrying with her. "My name's Neris Filiam, its a pleasure."

Naruto smiled a little as he smelled the freshly cooked loaf of bread. "Well, Neris, if you don't mind me asking, where did you find the delicious looking food."

Neris smiled brightly as she turned towards the blonde. "Well actually, I work at a place that makes bread, I could show you the way if you want?"

Naruto simply smirked and motioned for the female to lead the way.

* * *

><p>After 20 minuets of waking and talking, the two soon arrived at a old fashioned bread shop completely made out of wood. The bakery was fairly small, only being a bit bigger then a average sized house, with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 4 storage rooms, 2 kitchens, a front room which was where the food was sold.<p>

Naruto couldn't help but droll from the look of the amazing looking bread as he stepped into the "Le Coure" bakery. The food looked amazing cooked and he didn't waste anytime in scoping out what he wanted.

While he did this, two more females walked into the main room with fresh bread in their hands.

The first female was a short one, standing 5'4 high, with light brown hair tied into two braids with a tulip flower-shaped hairclip on one side of her bangs. She too had brown eyes, like Neris, but her's was a lighter colour. The brunette was dressed in a green dress with a big white collar with orange lining on it and a frilly orange neck tie. The dress' sleeves had light green color and are puffy on the shoulder part with small orange ribbons on each. The sleeves also had a tulip flower prints in a darker green color. The teenage looking girl also wore a beige colored apron and knee-length boots.

This was Amil Manaflare, a 16 year old girl that worked in the same place as her two self calmed sisters.

The "sister" standing next to her was Airy Ardit, she to was also 16, and stood 5'3. Airy, unlike her two "sisters" had straight blonde hair and blue eyes, similar to Naruto's old appearance. The youngest of the three antics consisted of an outfit somewhat similar to a nun's, albeit with some differences. It's main colors are dark blue (on the sides and back) and white (on the front) with small gold linings that separate them. The front white part reveals her legs, while the dark blue parts covers and reaches into her ankle. The outfit's collar is white with a golden brooch shalped like a pair of wings and it has a red cloth hanging from the brooch. The outfit's sleeves are puffy dark blue with a fancy white cross design. The sleeves are rolled into a tulip petals shape and it has white frills. Finishing off the look was a dark blue headdress with white frills and a white ribbon on the side.

Both the females smiled lightly when the saw the red-head practically drooling over their food, their sister standing beside him with a smirk of her own. Quickly setting down the bread, the two made their way towards the new customer. "Hey, Neris, who's the customer." Amil said with a small smile as she waved towards the bread loving red-head.

"His name's Naruto, we bumped into each other outside the bank." the elder of the sisters replied with a small smile. "He seems like a nice guy, we had quite the conversion on our way here. Did you know of a noddle dish called ramen? From what Naruto's said, it sounds amazing." Neris said with a smile as she watched Naruto pick up several different loafs of bread before rushing over to the three.

"How much?" Naruto asked as he placed all the breed infront on the table conveniently placed next to Neris before bringing out a stack of new gold coins.

Amil had a quick look over the bread with a smile before quickly calculating the amount together. "Ah, that's 2 new gold coins for all of it." She answered quickly making Naruto blink in surprise.

"That's not much? Well, I don't really have 1 new gold pieces but I do I have a 5, you can keep the change." Naruto said as he dug into he pouch and placed it on the counter. "Oh, do you guys by any-chance know of a tavern I could spend the night at?"

The three sisters looked at each with similar smiles before Neris nodded and waved her arms open. "Well, it just so happens that we're renting out a room for 10 new gold coins a fortnight." she admitted with a smirk, causing Naruto to raise a eyebrow in surprise.

"Sweet, where do I sigh?"

**Well guys, looks like this chap is done, I hope my grammar was alot better this round. I've been putting this on hold for a while but yeah, its ready. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter, I've had college and what not going on.**

**anyway...**

** I've had enough of people say "Naruto having wings doesn't make sense!" Look, I made it that way for a reason, I need it for the plot line, god, can't you just read and not complain. I get criticism, it helps me alot, but telling me that my storyline is wrong is wrong in its own. **

**This also goes for "this is a rip off of 'Juubi no Familiar", Bitch I made that story, that was MY old account, MY WORK, MY stories! I posted a chapter on this, and you diss me still, HELLLLLLLLLLLL NO! Please leave if you still think that I'm stealing stories, because bitch, you're stupid. **

Chapter 2 - I'm a what?

In a bright day in Tristain, the sky was clear, birds sang in peace, cheeping their merry way, but all was not calm in the realm of silence, for one red-head teen was having a really bad day.

(Flashback to earlier that day)

One Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sighed slightly as he once again flattened the bread dough to his bread, and a slight pinch of salt a he did so. Like everyone other morning for the past 3 weeks, Naruto had resin from his sleep, gotten washed and dressed, before walking down to the bakery where he began making his bread, all before 5 am.

Placing the last piece of dough on the baking tray, Naruto yawned slightly before looking towards the cloak to see what the time was. Seeing that it was 6.25am in the morning, Naruto quickly left the baking room and went to go wake the "sisters".

As the teen removed his cooking clothing and washed off the dough on his hands, the red-head began to think of what had happened in the past 4 months of staying with in the supposedly "one night stay". Naruto had agreed with the females of the shop to be able to work there because of his constant boredom.

However in his weeks free before the that, Naruto had spent hours on end trying to help people where ever he could, starting from stopping crime to doing things that could easily classify for D rank missions. With all the money that Naruto had, and saved, the teen easily brought the rights to the Bakery shop, which the sisters were still paying for, before handing it to Neris straight up.

That had made them real happy.

He had also brought somethings that helped serve him in blending in as just a foreigner. A full set of body amour, minus the helm, and a claymore. The only problems that Naruto faced was that one, he had no documents to prove this, and second, he didn't really know how to use the sword.

So much so, he had spent 3 months secretly training in wielding and had yet to still completely master it, even with help from his clones. Anther problem was that he also had a limited supply of shurikens and kunais, and he had no knowledge of forging.

Apart from actual business, Naruto social life has improved quite a bit, he was well known for being the baker in the "Le Coure". Apart from that, Naruto also gained alot of popularity for his help at the local orphanages and care homes, which in turn got more customers for the girls.

Taking about said girls, Naruto smiled slightly as he looked at the three sisters that slept peacefully in a single double bed, cuddling up in one huddle. Slowly, Naruto shook the three awake.

The three groaned together as they slowly awoke. Neris, being the first awake, smiled at Naruto in her sleepy form. "Morning." She said as she stretched outwards, clicking her shoulders, before letting them fall limb at her side. "Is it work time already?"

Naruto gave a silent nod, smiling gently as he slowly backed away from the three. "I'll leave you to get dressed." the red-head said as a blush appeared on his face, his eyes drafting towards the side.

Neris raised an eyebrow in confusion as she watched Naruto quickly exit the room. Looking down, she soon found out the reason.

She was naked.

A large blushed appeared on her face as she realized that Naruto had seen her body, something that embarrassed her greatly, a massive blush radiated her face that was notice straight away by her fellow females.

"Neris, what's up with your face." Airy asked in confusion as she placed her she placed her hand on the brown haired teen's face. "huh, nothings out of the norm?" The nun said in confusion as she looked over her.

"I-its nothing!" Neris stuttered out loudly before quickly getting out of the large bed and rushed towards the wardrobe. "We better hurry, we open shop soon." The brunette said as she quickly got dressed.

Both female's looked at one another in confusion before quickly following after their sister.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled gently as he handed bread to the orphans of the local church, handing it out in large amounts. As he did this, many people stood and watched with smiles on their faces, happy that somebody was helping the less fortunate people.<p>

Soon enough, Naruto finished handing out all of his bread, which in turn made him look sad at the young kids. Shaking his head, the red-head walked towards the priest with a small frown, gaining a surprised look from the elderly man.

"ah, young Naruto, how goes your day?" The priest, Meaton, said with a small smile. "You seem conflicted, is there something wrong?"

Naruto's frown deepened as he nodded. "I feel something is wrong, the winds a still and the animals are silent. I'm very sensitive to Nature, I can literately feel the disturbance." The red-head said, hands twisting in anticipation as he looked from left to right. "It's like..."

Stopping in mid sentence, Naruto summoned his suit of armor along side his claymore before getting into a battle stance. "Stand back, something, or someone, is close. Take the children inside, I will protect you." the red-head warned as he scanned the area for the sign of danger.

The head nun nodded in acceptance before rushing towards the doors of the church. "Come children, get into the church!" The elder man called to the children, making said orphans rush into the in worry and fright.

Naurto scanned the area like a hawk, eyes narrowed in a worrisome gaze. Eyes widened in shock as a blur shot towards the red-head in surprising speed, zig zagging across the grassy floor.

In mere seconds, Naruto's blade was up in a block, stopping a sudden attack from a cloaked figure. Using his superior strength, the red-head threw the figure back into a tree, snapping it like a twig, before he rushed forwards and grabbed the hooded man then threw him/her.

Several trees broke from the sheer force from Naruto's throw, electing a groan from the figure. In a shaky motion, the dark mysterious figure allowed its cloak to hit the floor, revealing a large figure with fur all its body.

A werewolf, damn thing seems to be in a daze of furry.

Rushing forwards, Naruto slash at the monster only for it to dodge the sweep and retaliate with a claw slash. The red-head quickly skipped backwards in a hurry as a claw came close to scratching his 18 gauge steel Armour, only to miss by a couple of inches.

Ducking low, Naruto sprung upwards and smashed his armored elbow into the the beasts stomach followed by smacking the hilt of his sword hilt into the wolf humanoid's jaw, making the it stumble back. Using speed far beyond that of any mage, Naruto rushed forwards and swept at the monster.

However before the blade meet flesh, a large set of chained shoot out of the ground and rapped around the red-headed knight, electing a yelp of surprise from Naruto. That was only the start of bizarre things that happened in that same second, a light purple portal opened up, which the chains existed out of.

Growling, Naruto stuck to the floor with chakra, only for the chains to suddenly absorb it, much to his shock. Growing, the red-head tried to hold his ground with his physical strength, the only problem was that the floor was breaking from the pressure.

Seeing his predicament, a newly recovered Werewolf rushed towards the chained red-head and smashed it's fist into the red-head's stomach, forcing him off the ground in a moment of shock.

On instinct, Naruto called upon Nature for assists, only for a unexpected thing to happen. Long white wings spouted out of Naruto's back without his call, extending out and stopping him in mid air. Frowning, the red-head tried to call more of the Nature chakra, only for more unexpected things to happen, skin turned to scales and bones became denser, eyes became slanted into narrow red and blue pupils.

However this effect on Naruto only seemed to make the chains, and soon enough, Naruto was dragged into the purple portal, but not before he swung his blade one last time, knocking the werewolf out completely.

With his goal achieved, Naruto was absorbed into the purple vortex.

(Elsewhere)

Tristain Academy of Magic is an institute in Tristain that students, from aristocratic families, go to learn the arts of magic and the studies of the elements earth, air, fire, water.

The Tristain Academy of Magic is a building built like a pentagon with each side of it as a tower. All five towers have a different colour, corresponding to a specific element taught. It was believed that the Academy is built sometime after the founder, Brimir, since there would not have five towers if people did not know whether there was a void user or not, meaning the fifth tower was meant for teaching Void magic. Unfortunately, this tower was not used for a long time because there had not been a void user in a long time.

The academy has three classes; first years have brown cloaks, second years have black cloaks, and third years have purple cloaks. The academy's current administrator and principal was Osmond.

All in all, this was a learning academy for mages, aka "Nobles".

However, today was a special day, known as the Familiar Spirit Summoning Exam. Basically, early in the school year, every sophomore mage performs a sacred ritual wherein a student summons his or her familiar spirit, a servant and a protector, who is likely a magical creature, who assists its master or mistress in his or her practice of magic. Through this, a magical element of a student is determined. This ritual can only be done once due to its sacredness.

And so far, all but two had preformed their test.

One of the two, known as Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, stepped forwards nervously as she looked towards the clear grass that her fellow mages preformed their own summoning.

Shaking, the pink haired teen raised her wand and began to chant. "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

Now unlike a normal mage, Louise was ... special. Bluntly saying, her control over magic sucked, so much so, she was dubbed with the nickname "Zero Louise" due to her inability to effectively use her magic properly, resulting in zero successes.  
>So when she drew upon her magic in a large amount the result was more than alittle... explosive.<p>

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, Louise rival, bust out in laughter as she looked down at the summon that Louise had summoned.

Laying on the ground, smoking slightly, was a young looking teen with blue eyes wearing a blue jacket and black trousers. The teen also had short black hair and light skin. His name was

"Really, this is your 'beautiful and wise summon'." The red-head said with was a smirk as she looked at her own familiar, which was a salamander, and back to Louise's before laughing.

Said teen was freaking out as he looked around in shock, his blue eyes looking at the people in confusion and nervous-ness. His shock only increased when the pink haired teen leaned down and kissed him straight on the lips.

Blue eyes widened in shock as he felt his body heat to the point that it started to hurt. Soon enough, he was screaming in pain before he finally fainted from pain.

Louise looked down at her new familiar before sighing in depression and dragging him out of the area in embarrassment, ignoring the laughing people behind her. The pink haired teen continued to drag until she and Sitao was out of the circle, letting the last person do their summoning.

Tabitha stood at 5'3 and looked to be around 16 years old. She had short blue hair, blue eyes, and red lined classes. The teen was dressed in the standard female 2nd year uniform. Tabitha also had light pink skin and carried a staff, which was a least a head higher than her, along side a median sized drown book.

The blue haired mage looked down up from her book with an emotionless gaze before closing it and raising her wand high in the air. Unlike most summoning, Tabitha did not chant as she began the summoning of her familiar.

Three purple Pentagram summoned mid-air, floating without support, spinning in a circling fashion. The three soon connected together into one, growing in width as Tabitha waved her staff to left from right in an arch fashion. Suddenly the circle stopped spinning and exploded in a cloud of smoke, surprising the people watching, before a roar sounded out in the field.

Tabitha smiled slightly as she saw a large dark figure exit out the smoke to reveal a Blue wind rhyme dragon, shocking everyone around them.

The mighty best stepped forwards with a single step, scanning the area with its green eyes. The dragon stopped scanning the area with it eyes however when it locked onto Tabitha, letting out a howl of approval, the dragon bowled its head to the blue haired mage.

Nodding her head in approval, Tabitha reached towards rub the dragon but, before she could reach it, another purple Pentagram summoned next to the dragon, shocking Tabitha, and everyone else around her. **  
><strong>

That same Pentagram that was summoned without consent suddenly exploded in a massive amount of light, blinding the people around it. In that same shocking moment, a dark smoke filled the area as a figure soon appeared inside of the cloud of black.

Tabitha raised her wand in defense when she felt a strong presence, more so than the dragon's before her, appear infront of her in a instant. However, before she attacked the figure a sword was stabbed into the ground and the figure was surrounded by several chains, pulling it to it's knees.

Frowning, Tabitha cleared the smoke with a small wind magic spell revealing a armoured red-head with two wings sticking it out of it's armoured back, piercing right through the silver looking metal, kneeling before her struggling to free himself from the chains.

Naruto, seeing that there was a female looking down it, smiled lightly as he looked towards the blue haired girl before him. "Um, hi." the red-head started awkwardly as he scanned the teen for any-sigh that would make her un-trust-worthy. Seeing None, Naruto grabbed the chain that linked around him and pulled gently on it. "Do you mind helping get this off."

Tabitha blinked owlishly as she looked towards the new arrival in confusion, that was until she noticed that the chain was connect to her wand. Frowning, Tabitha tried to cancel the magic spell, only for it to refuse to follow her command. Looking to the bound man, the blue haired teen released that the red-head was something that she had something, that she was fated to have him as one of her familiars.

Knelling, Tabitha cupped the red-heads face with her small hands before leaning in a placing her lisps against his, surprising Naruto, much like Louise did to Saito. And just like Saito, Naruto body increased in heat as he was branded as the mage's familiar.

Pain was not something Naruto doesn't normally succumbs to but in this case, where it felt like his body was being covered in lava, he did. So with one final shaky breath, Naruto's eyelids dropped and he fell to the sweet embraced of sleep.

Tabitha looked down at the sleeping red-head with an emotional gaze before casting a levitation spell on him.

Nodding to herself, Tabitha walked over towards the dragon and placed a hand on its forehead, earning her a small hum from the dragon, before turning around and walking away without even talking to anyone.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with a groan as he rose up, rubbing his head in slight pain as he did so. In his confused state, Naruto forgot just what had happened several hours earlier. Looking around the room, the red-head was met by four wooden walls blocking his vision from the field of grass spreading out for miles on end. A glimmering light caught the teen attentions, turning around the knight saw his sword was glimmering from the light from the morning sun shinning down on it.<p>

Picking it up, Naruto inspected his sword to see if anything had been changed. The sword stood at 5'7 feet tall, reaching from the floor to Naruto's chin. The blade itself was black in colour, with a silver lining, and was only 5'5 and was made out of carbon nanofiber. The handle, that Naruto was currently holding, was large in size and connected to a massive "m" guard.

Nodding to himself, the red-head done a quick check on his armour before grabbing his sword and hefting it over his shoulder. With his sword in hand, Naruto walked off from the random area in which he woke.

Speaking of the place he awoke in, the area was the a simple cavern with a window on roof. The room was simple in design, only having a single bed and several book shelves full of books, the floor was wooden and had one single rug covering a corner of the room.

Frowning, Naruto opened the door that to the room, pushing it gently and silently, letting him see a row of several doors and two corners with stairs, one leading up and another going down. Checking his corners, Naruto quickly walked over to the stairs going down and sped down them silently, not even his armour made a nose, as if he was gliding on ice.

The teen's escape plan was cut short however when he came face to face with two female walking slowly in his direction. The first female was a tall, young woman with long, red hair and brownish-gold eyes. On her neck lays a gold necklace-like ring and wears a black cloak pinned into a pin with the symbol of the academy. She was wearing a white, fitted, long-sleeved blouse, which left her large bust exposed. She wore a black, short skirt and a pair of long, gold boots which reached up to her skirt.

The female next to her was a young lady with blond, curly long hair and blue eyes. There was a large, red ribbon tied around her hair. Like other students, she also wore the same format of clothing, though she has some alterations. Instead of white socks, she was wearing stocking-like socks reminiscent and black school shoes.

Like a dear in headlights, the teen froze when the two looked at him, gazing at him with surprise glances.

Time stood still, in a shocking reaction, Naruto rushed backwards in shocking speed before slamming_ right through_ the brick wall towards the floor bellow. With a quick tuck and roll, Naruto landed perfectly fine from the 30 feet drop, standing to his feet, the red-head scanned the area the any treats only to see a field full of conjures.

"What!" Naruto whispered to himself as he looked at the many different types of summoning spreed out in the field. "Where am I?" the red-head asked himself as he tried to think of how, and why, he had arrived in this place.

"He's over here!" A shout reached Naruto's ears, making him turn around in surprise. Standing off to the side was the two females from the hall along side a blue haired female holding a large staff, each one looking at him. Without warning, the two girl's from earlier rushed towards him.

Frowning, Naruto turned around and went to retreat, only come face to face with one of the conjures. The thing was red in colour and stood on all 4 legs. It had a long tail that had a flame on the end, signaling that it was a fire type conjure.

So a salamander

The fire conjure acted quickly, releasing a steam of fire directly at Naruto, scorching the grass under it. However, the fire was met half way by a typhoon of water, extinguishing it ever so quickly and continuing its way towards the source of fire. Ice cold water smashed against the salamander with the force of a tsunami, pushing into across the huge filled of grass into a concrete wall in mere seconds, shocking the three people behind.

"Flame!" The red-head female yelled in surprise before bringing out her wand and flipping it towards Naruto. "Ignite!" As the words left the red head's mouth, a huge flame, similar to to the salamander yet more powerful, exploded infront of Naruto with the intent to burn him to the point that he was would be incapable of moment.

That would of happened to if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto literally _cut _through the fire, separating it into two different streams of red, much the fire user's shock. Continuing on with his downwards slice, a blade of water whipped down the centre of the fire and directly onto the red-heads wand, slapping it out of her hand.

"Kirche?!" The blond shouted as she rushed towards the now identified red-head in worry, checking over her slightly cut hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Montmorency_, _just alittle cut." Kirche remarked as she looked at the small cuts on her index and thumb finger. "Tabitha, your familiar is quite the water user, you think you can stop him with wind?" The red-head asked the small blue haired mage beside her with a small smirk.

Tabitha gave a small nod before bringing up her wand and pointed it towards Naruto. "Nied Iss Har" A massive tornado formed from the from the tip of the wooden staff, revolving extremely fast, before shooting towards the red-headed knight.

Before their very eyes, the wind was a mere inch away from Naruto before it suddenly shot around him, not even touching the teen, however that was not what happened. What really just happened was that Naruto had added wind chakra into his sword, making the markings on his sword go from blue to white, while it was stabbed into the ground, forming a small wind shield around him.

Tabitha frowned slightly as she formed another wind spell, like before, and shot it towards the red-head only for the same thing to happen. Seeing the disadvantage, Tabitha turned towards both her fellow female a nodded, gaining nods in return, before she and the others moved around Naruto in triangle formation.

All three of them released their own separate magic power, fire water and wind flew towards Naruto's location in one huge attack, hoping to put him down in one blow. However Naruto had taken alot worse from alot more powerful people, to him, the three spells didn't even source his armor, let alone hurt him, as he remanded still and took the attack straight on.

A massive explosion of steam exploded in the area, clouding the view of mages, giving Naruto a high advantage, not that he needed it. Using the camo to hide himself, Naruto grabbed Montmorency from behind and dragged her into his hold and placed his monstrous sword infront of the blonde's neck, scaring her into silence.

It wasn't long before the gas lifted up into the air, revealing Naruto holding Montmorency in his capture, shocking Kirche and Tabitha so much so that they stopped their next magical attack. "I would place your wands away, mages, I won't hesitate to end this girl's life." Naruto warned with a false threat and he pushed the blade harder against the blonde's neck.

Kirche frowned as she and Tabitha lowered their wands in slight hesitation. "What do you want!" The red-head shouted as she took a step forwards. "Surely you want to know what you're doing here?" Then tensing of Naruto's shoulders gave her the answer, giving her some time to buy time to form a plan. "Well I can give you that information, however only if you let your captive go."

Naruto frowned as he looked down to the cowering blond in his grasp and back to Kirche before throwing the girl towards the red-head, keeping her wand in his hand as he did so. "You WILL tell me what I want to know, or this wand in gone."

Montmorency frowned as she looked at the 200 new gold coins wand, she had paid a lot of money and she didn't want to really pay for a new one. Turning to Kirche, the blonde nodded to the red-head making her nod with a frown of her own. "Well, how can I say this, you are now the her familiar." She said as she pointed towards a emotionless looking Tabitha standing. "So, now that you know, are you going to bow?" She said smugly as she walked closer towards Naruto with a salty look on her mouth.

The red-head stood infront of Naruto, who looked at her with a passive look, and held her hand out, as if she expected her fellow red-head to give in to her command without hesitation. It seemed like he was when he stabbed the blade in the ground, and let go of it's handle, however that view changed quickly when Naruto pointed the wand at a shocked and flicked it sharply. Two fire scorpions the size of horses was summoned infront of Kirche with a mighty roar, burning the very air. "You think I am foolish, don't take me for a fool! I am no conjure, now tell me where I am!" The knight growled as he summoned a circle of flames around him and Kirche.

Kirche took a step back in shock as she looked at the flames, those flames were no normal fire, they held no magic and burned with a heat of a nova. "W-wait! I wasn't lying, you were summoned by Tabitha!" The fire user quickly stammered out in shock, winching slightly as the heat rose. "If you don't believe me have a look around! We're in Tristain Academy, a place where _mages _learn magic, it's not that far fetched." Kirche said in a fast tone as she tried to calm the red-head down so that she wasn't cooked alive, she may like fire but burning was not something she felt like experiencing.

Naruto growled lightly as he looked for a sigh of her lying, only to find none. "Fine!" With a weak grunt, the red-head stopped channeling chakra cause the fire to dissipate into air. In the same moment, Naruto threw the wand to the blonde before turning away from the mages and walking away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Kirche shouted as she gained back her compose while following after her fellow fire using red-head, she wasn't going to let someone that could control fire like that get away from her, not on her life!

"Leaving." Naruto snapped back as he placed his sword on his back and turned to leave, only to come face to face with the same small blue mage from earlier. "Yes?"

Tabitha looked up at Naruto with a small frown as she placed her wand infront of him like a make-shift shield. "Stay." It wasn't a question, the blue haired mage simply looked into the eyes with an emotionless gaze while the red-head looked at her if she was an idiot.

"You're joking?" The red-head remarked as he stared down at Tabitha with a frown. "I don't belong here, I have places I need to be, and here is not one of them." Naruto stated before he walked around the wind user, only a staff to be placed infront of him again. "I would move that piece of wood before I break it."

Tabitha didn't even look slightly affected by the rusty growl coming from her familiar's throat. "Stay." the blue haired female repeat more forcefully.

A deep frown appeared Naruto's face as he stared down at his "familiar", his eyes looked into the small girl's soul to see if she had some kind of deception. Finding none in the end, the red-head sighed as he stopped moving and relaxed ever-so-slightly. "fine, you win, just let me send a message to my... work." The teen said with a slight hesitation in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by either of the three.

"Come." Tabitha gave a slight nod as she turned around and began to walk away without another word, electing a frown from Naruto as he silently followed behind her. Shaking his head, the teen had alot to think about now that he was stuck here, he had to come up with a way to make sure that Le Coure kept open and running. Not only that but he had several other businesses that he needed to run and supply.

So many problems that he couldn't solve, his life just wasn't going as he planned. Sighing, Naruto frowned as he tried to think of just how he was going to do this while confined to this school. "Clones are just going to have to cut it."

* * *

><p>Kirche smiled salty as she looked towards the red-head knight sitting across from her, eating in the same slow pace as Tabitha, not speaking a single word. The teen, surprising, had calmed down alot, he was even smiling lightly now, which came to the shock to both Montmorency and Kirche. "So, Naruto was it, what was your life like before coming here?" The red-head started off with Naruto, seeking information on the teen sitting opposite of her.<p>

Naruto didn't answer for several seconds as he slowly chewed, and swallowed, the last of his food. As he finished, he placed the folk and knife down before whipping his mouth with a nap-kin. "I was a master baker." The teen replied as he placed his hands onto his legs. "Unfortunately, I was at the local orphanage handing out food when I was summoned." Naruto's smile was re-placed with a small frown, clenching his armoured fist. "It matters not now though, I'm stuck here." A sigh escaped his mouth as he became less tense.

A light nervous chuckle escaped Kirche's mouth as she looked towards Tabitha who was silently eating her food. "Well, were you a good baker, I've never heard of a baker wearing a suit of armour before." The red-head asked in interest.

Naruto lost his frown as he heard the remark, it wasn't the first time someone had asked him that, loads of the orphans he fed asked him that same question, al-bit in a different contrast. "I wouldn't say that I was well known, but I was fairly popular with the people in my home town." The red-head said honesty as he shrugged getting a curios look from Kirche and Montmorency.

"Oh, and what was this bakery called." Kirche asked while leaning forwards giving Naruto, and most of the students looking at her, a look of her large cleavage.

A light blushed appeared on Naruto's face as his eyes traveled south, earning him a smirk from Kirche, before he meet the owner of the boobs eyes. "The place was called 'Le Coure'." Naruto said with no small amount of pride.

"What?!" Montmorency shouted in shocked as she stood to her feet in shock. "You're Naruto von Coure, aren't you!?" The blond-all-but shouted as she slowly re-gained her compose.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he looked at the blond haired female. "Indeed, how do you know that? I hadn't realized that a 'nobles' knew of my small shop?" The red-head said with a smirk as he leaned forwards, his fingers intertwining infront of his mouth while his elbows lent on the table.

Montmorency frowned slightly as she sensed the sarcasm laced in the red-head tone as he seemingly mocked her. "Well, everyone in the Margarita la Fère house hold knows of the bread that you cook, it is one of only things that we buy across borders." The blond admitted getting a interested look from Kirche and some other students near them. "I remember about the chief being a knight, but I never believed that. I guess I was wrong."

Naruto chuckled slightly as he lent back slightly while placing his metal palms against the wooden table infront of him. "Well, if it means anything to you, I'm no knight." The red-head said with a small smile before getting up to his feet as Tabitha stood up. Turning to said teen, Naruto gave a quick frown as she turned towards him as if expecting something from him. "Yes?"

"Come with me." The blue haired teen said as she turned around and left the table without saying anything else.

Glancing to the two females off to his side, Naruto saw that Kirche and Montmorency were following after her, talking together about something he didn't care for. Frowning, the red-head quickly caught up to Tabitha, easily keeping pace with her, earning him a nod. The two walked in silence, not even looking at one another, peacefully going to their location without so much as making a noise. However, all silence is eventually comes to a load halt, a teen with black haired teen dressed in odd clothed crashed into the ground infront of the two, followed by a pink haired teen rushing said teen.

"Get back here, you stupid dog." Louise shouted in anger as she rushed towards downed teen before grabbing his ear and yanking him to his feet.

"Ow!" The teen yelped in pain as he detached himself from his new "master's" grip. "What is wrong with you!?" He demanded in anger as he back up from the pinked hair harpy.

Coughing into his hand, Naruto gained the attenuation of the two arguing teens. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine!" Louise snapped at the red-head before turning around and grabbing onto Sitao's coat. "We're leaving." She demanded of Saito as she turned around and started to drag the teen away.

Naruto blinked in confusion as he watched the pinked haired girl storm off with the black haired teen. Turning around to the two beside him for answers, the blonde only got shrugs of confusion from the two females.

With one final sigh, Naruto left for a day of suppose interest.


End file.
